Bringing in the Crimson Tide
by MirrorChimmy133
Summary: What was thought to be a simple patrol around town had quickly turned into the discovery of their lifetimes, the discovery of a mortal fighter. OC is basis of plot. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!


-1Bringing On the Crimson Tide

Rated: T, for my safety and mild violence, but hey, it is only a story.

**Summary: What was thought to be a simple patrol around town had quickly turned into the discovery of their lifetimes, the discovery of a mortal fighter. OC is basis of plot.**

Disclaimer: Duh, I do not own nothing of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so do not even assume that.

CHAPTER ONE: Fainting and Introductions

-Donatello's POV-

We had always done these sort of things throughout our lives as ninja. Daily patrols, seeking out enemies that posed a troublesome predicament to average civilians, or the simple rooftop jumping that we had become accustomed to. However, today was not the average day for our group of crime fighting turtles. Then again, we are not what humans would call normal.

It had started out as a simple patrol through the town. We briefly scanned all of our surroundings and anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps that burning building fell under that category?

We, as in me and my three brothers, took the short cuts that we knew oh so well to reach the part of town that held the building, but as we turned the corner we saw the oddest event we had ever seen.

You should of seen the look on Raph's face when he noticed that there was a human boy around the age of fourteen demolishing an entire group of Purple Dragons, the city's gang of local misfits and other general scum. It was priceless.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Leo say, obviously surprised at this intriguing sight.

-Mysterious Kid's POV-

Well it definitely was not my best day of my life. I was most definitely going to be either scarred for the rest of my life and afterlife, or going to beat the living hell out of the vile gang that called themselves human. I, of course, chose the latter.

I saw the first three of the despicable scum come towards me grinning like they expected to win. Not a living chance, may be a dead one though. I whipped out my gloves, built by me for me. They had always seemed kind of cool to me, with the whole obsidian black with the awesome flames thing going on. These flames on the gloves reached up all the way to the small spikes that adorned the top, which apparently hurt a lot due to the noises that came out from the first foe that I struck in the face with my outstretched fist. I then followed up with a small knee to the stomach which proceeded to make the Dragon member empty his bowels unto the ground.

I now realized that these scum did not deserve this beat down, no they deserved to be brutally annihilated one by one then have their entrails impaled on separate sections of a barbed wire fence. Why they deserved this is due to the fact that they just burnt down my father's house with my father in it!

By my name of Azare Malanch, I shall single-handedly crush all those that hurt my friends and family.

With my recent vow in check, let us get back to my elimination of the criminals that took away my family.

-Third Person POV-

Azare kept kicking and effectively repelling all the Dragons that came toward him. One would hear the sound of a swing of a pipe clanking against the ground followed by a grunt from a gangster who was either puking his brains out or paralyzed on the ground in utter pain from the ensuing beat down by Azare. However, despite his best efforts, he was soon to be defeated.

Eventually, a Dragon snuck up behind him and hit him on the head with his bat, ouch. This was definitely the trigger for the many events that followed. Azare was seemingly unconscious, so the turtles sprang into action.

As the bat was about to end the short life of the vigilante that was now known as Azare, a sai struck the handle, spinning the wielder into a confused cyclone. This was followed by a strike from two nunchucks which knocked the assailant out cold. Then the next unlucky Dragon got struck four times with the weapon known as the Bo staff, eliminating him. The remaining turtle called Leonardo scooped up the physically detached kid and protected him with a variety of flips, evades, and kicks.

Thanks to the turtles, one more life had been saved, and what would appear to soon become an important life for them all.

-Azare's POV-

I awoke from my forced slumber in an unfamiliar place that was filled with many various training items, a variety of televisions, and a group of what appeared to be creatures that looked as if they had come from my dreams or some weird cartoon made by some odd people.

"What the… OH MY GOD IT'S THE APOCALYPSE, or maybe I'm still asleep or dead. Please do not be dead, please do not be dead!" I shrieked in terror at the sight before my eyes, which could be malfunctioning currently.

"Great, you had to go and save another random unconscious victim of the onslaughts of the gangs. Another one, Leo!" Said one of the monsters, who was wearing a red sort of headband. He was apparently talking to one of the other creatures, which was wearing a blue headband for that one turned around.

"It was either this or let him suffer in the middle of town where worse things could have occurred to him! To let him live or die is one of the simplest choices we could have made." Retorted the blue head banded one.

Apparently I had been knocked unconscious by one of the gang members, very stupid of me, and had been rescued by the group that I saw before me. "Will someone or something please explain where am I and what are you? WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME OR DO I HAVE TO YELL TO THE POINT OF A GENERATION OF SONIC WAVES SO STRONG THAT YOUR EARS WILL BUST AND YOU DIE FROM INTERNAL OR EXTERNAL BLOOD LOSS?" Once again, my incredibly short temper mixed with my higher level diction got me an answer, however it was not one I had expected.

"Will someone please do silence the infernal siren that is coming from the living room, I am trying to work on something impor…" I heard this statement and a very loud boom originate from another room on this floor. "Great, can someone get a broom, and probably some hazmat suits? I think my invention was acidic. Yes, quite acidic. It just burned a hole through the entire sixteen foot thick flooring."

"Hello young master. I am here to tell you that you are taking residence in our home until your injury has healed fully." Oddly enough, this was coming from a giant rat. I must have been hit hard enough to suffer a physical representation of my dreams. I just hope that those demonic butterflies from the Lunesta commercials do not appear. "I am Splinter, and these are my students. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello's, and Michelangelo." He gestured at the three roaming around the room either clutching their ears or trying to find a broom.

"Um, where is the fourth one, and why are you a…" I was attempting to say something but my mind started to black out. I was once again fainting, yay for me.

-Raph's POV-

Why did that annoying 'fearless leader' of ours always have to bring injured or unconscious people to our lair? It was a complete waste of time, and this one was apparently a screeching, powerful bundle of fainting, like April.

"Master, I think you made him faint, again." Said Leo, the master of stating the obvious. Man, I hate when he acts all like the perfect student around Splinter. Then again, I just hate Leo all by himself too.

"Well obviously our looks tend to do that too, Leo." I replied.

Then we had to wait for another day to talk to the kid, however little did we know that the kid would leave during the night and be stupid enough to be knocked out again.

-Azare's POV-

I woke up during the night and now took in the sights that were around me. I was still in the room that I was in last time I was awake. However, telling from the void of sound, I assumed that the four turtles and the rat person were asleep and so I left to get back to my house.

'Wait, my house just got set on fire by those thugs,' I thought as I left to leave. 'Well, I guess it is time to get some revenge.' With this thought I decided to leave and beat the living tar out of the first Dragon I saw.

**Authors Note: So how do you guys like this story so far? Please review and tell me if I need to change anything in my writing style for I am just a simple writer with nearly no experience at this. Also tell me whether or not I should get Casey or April involved in this story. If not then I can just say they took an all expense paid trip to Guatemala. REVIEW or this story will have no clue where to go.**


End file.
